


Crack the whip

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crack the whip

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Джеймс дрожит. Не от страха. Чего бояться? Он сам просит, он сам приглашает. И пригласил в очередной раз. Джеймс дрожит от предвкушения. Ожидание невыносимо. Ожидание — самая страшная пытка из всех. Ожидание — это больно. Больнее, чем…

Удар приходится ровно на выдох. Джеймс ахает и замирает. Ладонь обжигает кожу, словно раскаленное клеймо. Джеймс оборачивается. В темноте почти не видно лица Майкла, только глаза блестят голодно, почти по-звериному. Он снова поднимает руку, и Джеймс захлебывается воздухом, когда хлёстко и резко Майкл опять шлёпает его. Господи. 

— Еще?

Джеймс утыкается лицом в подушку и сдавленно шепчет:

— Еще. 

Это словно лишний поворот по резьбе, словно последняя капля, переполняющая чашу и заставляющая воду перелиться через край. Удары сыплются градом, неритмично, непредсказуемо. То частая очередь, то отрывистые, с оттяжкой, с паузами, в которые Джеймс стонет и подается назад, напрашиваясь, умоляя, ища этого жара. Еще. Еще, ну же. Перед глазами красное марево, сердце ухает в груди, а низ живота скручивает почти болезненно, сладко. Член ноет, и Джеймс пытается потереться о простыню, но Майкл обхватывает его рукой за талию, дергает вверх — и снова удар. 

Кожа горит, и жар этот колючий, жгучий, как кайенский перец, как сотня угольков, упавших с сигареты на запястье. Еще один. И еще. Джеймс извивается и слышит, как свистит воздух, как звонко бьет ладонь по ягодицам. 

Кажется, это никогда не закончится. И Джеймсу, грызущему наволочку, цепляющемуся пальцами за одеяло, скомканное в неаккуратную кучу, не хочется, чтобы это кончалось. Каждый удар — огненная вспышка, волна лавы, расходящаяся по всему телу, от низа позвоночника вверх, по спине, к шее и в затылок. От этого удовольствия стыдно, от этого удовольствия Джеймс чувствует себя потрясающе грязным, грешником, ищущим искупления, но снова нарушающим все заповеди сразу. 

Майкл не жалеет его. Майкл бьет сильно, шалея, не задавая больше ни одного вопроса. 

Майкл бьет именно так, как нужно. Словно наказывая. Ни единого звука он не издает — до Джеймса точно через плотную пелену доносится только эхо собственных всхлипов и стонов, гортанных, гулких, отчаянных. Сколько раз он уже повторил это «еще»? И сколько раз его мольбы были услышаны?

В какой-то момент — Джеймс не понимает ничего, Джеймс только чувствует поддерживающую ладонь под животом и жар ниже спины, да тугое возбуждение — Майкл вдруг касается распаленной, саднящей кожи языком — влажно и долго ведет почти до поясницы. Он облизывает наверняка красные следы, и от контраста обжигающих ударов и холодной ласки языка Джеймс почти воет. 

Последний удар заставляет прогнуться до хруста, до слез, и Джеймс кончает. Колени слабые, бедра непослушные, и когда Майкл отпускает его, он падает на постель — испачканную, мокрую. Кажется, что он больше не может дышать. 

Джеймс приходит в себя через несколько минут — Майкл начинает медленно поглаживать его по спине, легко, невесомо, успокаивающе. Кажется, он что-то шепчет, как шепчут детям, но разобрать трудно — в ушах до сих пор шум, прерываемый отголосками звуков ударов. 

— Через неделю, — Джеймс еле двигает языком и поворачивает голову. Майкл сидит на краю кровати, полностью одетый, даже не растрёпанный. И только губы у него красные, как след от удара хлыстом. Он всегда закусывает нижнюю, когда порет. 

Всегда рукой. Никаких плеток, стеков — чем там еще можно? Только ладонь. Кожа к коже. Только так. Все эти примочки — глупость, обман. Джеймсу так не нравится. 

— Через неделю, — кивает Майкл и поднимается с постели. Джеймс не шевелится ровно до того момента, как хлопает дверь.


End file.
